Ninja Tales
by Emily Bone
Summary: Hey guys this is my first story. This story is kinda AU, but it still featuers a lot of Naruto charictors. Basicaly its about a new ninja in Sand, please review
1. Enter Sand's newest Genin

Yea so this is the first Chapter, I have two more writen and they just need editing, or something along those lines. So time for thanks I guess.

Thanks to:

Ravenrevenge:(co author) If it wasnt for him none of my ideas would be a good story they would just be buliten points, hes the bestest!!

Tia: I forgot you name on here, but she's like my editor and shes the bestest two!!

3 Emi

* * *

Comment from Revensrevenge: so yea she spelt my name wrong ... silly girl, i just wanted to say please dont just flame this story it's her first, be nice, constructive critisim is good and everything but seriously be nice about it, shes my friends lil sis. reviews are like the best thing you can give us so thanks alot to the people who actualy review

* * *

Chapter One: Enter Sand's newest Genin

_The screams echoed around the tiny village, the snow all around stained red from the rivers of blood pouring down the streets._

_Sheltering with her brother in the old shed behind their house, the young girl watched as shadows flickered across the door. The from beyond the shed she heard her fathers voice._

"_Get away from there you bastards!"_

Emily streaked down the main street of the Village Hidden in the Sand eyes alive with happiness. As she did she almost collided with two older ninja who had just stepped out from inside one of the many houses that lined the street.

One of the ninja, a friendly Chuunin called Tia, caught Emily by the upper arm, spinning her round. "Whoa little one, where are you off to in such a hurry?" Saskue Mitarashi leaned silently against the wall, smirking at younger ninja.

"Well ummm, I had something I wanted to show some one." Emily's voice was just bursting with excitement. Tia's smile flickered slightly.

"Emily you know Zakuo is out on a mission with his sensei right? And what is it your so proud of anyway?"

Emily's smile never faltered, though her eyes showed a momentary sadness, before pride smothered it yet again. "Oh I'm not looking for Zakuo but hey Tia look, Tia look!" Emily held up a headband, the three circles along the lower edge, marking her as a Genin of Shine.

Tia smiled widened, as she ruffled Emily's hair. "I'm so proud of you. I'll see you later right little one?" Emily nodded her head, pigtail bobbing before running off again. Watching her go Saskue slipped his hand into Tia's.

"That one, she's a real pain isn't she?" Saskue sneered as he watched the little Genin streak off. Tia playful slapped him on his arm, rolling her eyes.

Sprinting down the street Emily spied the tavern at the end of the next street. _Almost there,_ she thought increasing her speed. Suddenly she darted sideways just in time in time to dodge a snaking stream of sand that smashed into the cobbles were she had been a second before.

From a side ally stepped a young boy, though he appeared to be the same age as Emily the youth wore the jacket of a Jounin, a large gourd tied to his back, the sand was emerging from a hole at the top of it. "And . . . where are . . . you running off . . . to?" A vain throbbed in the youths forehead as he spoke, his eyes wide, almost feral.

Emily's voice shook slightly as she addressed the young boy. "Oh Gaara I didn't know that you were back in town, I thought you were still on a mission."

Gaara's eye twitched as he took a shaky step forward. "Finished mission . . . you graduated? . . . Got stronger?"

"Yea Gaara I did but I still nowhere near as powerful of you don't . . . don't even worry about me why don't you just relax Gaara? There's no need to get . . ."

She was cut off by a screech from Gaara, his voice rising almost two full octaves, his eyes filled with sudden insanity, "I DON'T NEED TO CALM DOWN!" With frightening speed the sand lashed out at Emily again, and would have shattered her ribs if she hadn't managed a substitution jutsu at the last possible moment. As it was Gaara's sand merely shattered an innocent log.

Clutching his head Gaara began muttering to himself. "No I couldn't possibly . . . but yes . . . I must . . .**KILL!**" With the last word Gaara's head snapped up eyes fixed on Emily. He lunged at her, his arm transforming as he did into a deformed, monstrous thing, formed of sand.

Unable to move, Emily barley had time to let out a single scream before she was picked up and slammed into a near by wall. Gaara's wild, blood lust filled eyes seemed to fill her world as he advanced on her, teeth bared.

Anndras stood at the back of the crowed, pitch white hair, covered by a large brimmed red hat, and similarly he wore the standard ANBU armor under a long red over coat. A long sword, the same style used by samurai, tied across his back completed the image. All in all he was a grim and imposing sight. This impression was shattered, however, as a sudden smile spilt his face, as he watched his younger sister walking up to the Kage of the Sand village to get her headband. His sense of pride was overwhelming as she took the headband, and placed it on, wearing it like a necklace. After several more students crossed the stage the ceremony ended with thundering applause.

"Big brother?" He looked down as Emily tugged on his coat. "Big brother I'm going to go show my head band to sensei okay?" Smiling Anndras nodded, placing a hand comfortingly on her shoulder before she ran off.

Moving threw the crowd Anndras approached the Kage slowly, whipping his hat off his head as he did so. Bowing low he murmured, "Lord Kage, the 7 Deadly Sins would like to thank you for employing our services, and its my pleasure to inform you that your specified target will no longer be a problem."

The Kage grimaced for a second, the adopted the obviously fake smile all politicians learn to use. "I am glad to here that Master Assassin but I have already paid your 'organization'," the sarcasm on the word _organization_ was so evident he might as well have used air quotes, "so I fail to see what business you still have in my village."

Anndras simply smiled, thou a slight twitching of his hand was all that showed the aggravation he was feeling. "Lord you misunderstand me I am not here to negotiate a contract or anything," here he paused and gave a short merciless laugh, "no, no Lord, I simply came to watch my sister graduate from the academy."

At this news the Kage's expression turned to one of relief. "Well sir, now that is much better news. May I ask which one was your sibling?"

"That would be Emily lord, Emily Ukaro.

The old man smiled slowly, "Ah yes that would be the child with the very unusual kekeigenki would it not?"

Anndras smiled at the old me, "Yes that sounds like her actually," he patted his pocket and cursed silently to himself, "I brought her a something, Lord if you would excuse me." Forming a quick hand seal he disappeared in a sudden flash.

Anndras ran silently over the roof tops, scanning the street bellow for any sign of his sister, when he heard it, a sudden, ear splitting scream that was all to familiar to him.

_The young girl's scream split the bloody winter night, as completely as a hammer shatters a window. Her scream was a scream of pure terror as she saw her father fall cut to ribbons by the ninja who were attacking there village. The girl continued to scream as the as the men advanced on the both of them. And that scream filled her brother with such rage._

He felt the rage welling up in his chest again as the memories of that night flooded into his mind. As he angled toward the scream he drew his sword quickly, moving at top speed over the rooftops of the village. And then he came to the roof of the tavern, and saw the scene in the street. In that instant every cell in his body seemed full of rage, full of hatred, full of cold fire. As he launched himself off the roof a voice in his head screamed, _I'LL KILL HIM FOR THIS! I'LL KILL HIM! KILL! KILL HIM FOR THIS!_ As his feet hit the cobbled street a small voice in the back his head said _Not Emily too._

Emily gasped in surprise as the pressure pinning her to the wall suddenly disappeared. At almost the exact same moment that the pressure disappeared Gaara let out a howl. This however was not, like usual, a howl of rage, but the howl of a wounded animal, a howl of shock and pain.

Emily looked down at a sudden movement at her feet. Directly in front of her lay Gaara's arm, already returning to the sand that had formed it. Slowly she looked up from the arm, to see her brother standing before her. His blade drawn protectively.

_The ninja laughed when they saw the young boy, standing before his sister, holding the short knife. Their laughter however had died quickly. The girl's screams filled him with such rage, and these men were the cause of it. That was his only thought as he darted forward, dodging the blows of the ninja's easy, the kekeigenki of his family stirring within his body with power his young mind had never even thought off. The first ninja fell so quickly no one saw what the boy had done. The other two ninja stood speechless eyes wide, as the boy opened his mouth and roared "NOT MY SITSTER YOU BASTARDS!"_

He held his blade before him now. "You," his eyes were fixed on Gaara, already Emily could feel the kekeigenki stirring within him. "If I ever see you near my sister again I'll remove more then your arm got it?"

For a moment Gaara and Anndras stared at each other, and it seemed like they would each attack the other at any moment, the surprisingly, Gaara dropped his eyes. As he did so the sand was slowly drawn back into his gourd.

"I was . . . only playing . . .with her" With that Gaara turned and staggered down the ally. Anndras watched him go with cold eyes before sheathing his blade. Turning to Emily he squatted down.

"Are you okay Emily?" After she nodded shakily he pulled a packet wrapped in brown paper from an inside pocket. "Look Emily I brought you something for graduating."

Her eyes light up as they fell on the brown packet. "What is it?"

Anndras smiled at her, "Open it and find out, I'm sorry sis, but I have to go I don't think that spook will be bothering you again." With a small smile he wrinkled her hair then stood, giving her one last hug, he vanished in a puff of smoke.

Emily watched her brother depart before opening the package. Inside was a silver bracelet, engraved with a picture of two serpents. The serpents' tails started at the clasps, their bodies moving along the bracelet before winding together to form a heart in the center of the silver piece of jewelry. At the sight of her mother's bracelet, happy memories flooded her mind.

_Her mother's warm smiles, helping with the garden in the warm spring sun, snowball fights in the frigid winter, the smells of her house in that small village._

She forced herself to return to the present. Slipping on the bracelet she continued down the street towards the tavern.


	2. Serpent Eyes

Chapter Two: Eyes of the Serpent

Chapter Two: Serpent Eyes

_The two ninja turned, attempting to flee into the night. As they ran there was a soft slivering noise seemed to fill the world. The men fled into the house of the children's family, fleeing the source of the noise._

_Seconds after the men had entered threw the doorway a dark shadow moved along the ground behind them. A sudden cry drew the girl's attention to one of the windows just left of the door. _

_Threw the window flashes of light could be seen, then suddenly the flashing lights disappeared. Almost immediately after the last flash had faded two high-pitched screams rent the night air, the window suddenly being blotted out by the spray of a dark liquid._

Emily wearily pushed open the wide double doors of the village's tavern. A few of the drunker customers called out cheery greetings, but most of the cliental merely ignored the new arrival, too absorbed in their own business.

Ninja were everywhere, almost all the tables where completely full, some ninja even sat in the rafters. Dodging a poorly thrown water balloon, Emily glanced around quickly.

In a far corner sat the off duty ANBU black opps. It was easy to tell who they where because they were the only group of people inside the tavern that wasn't picking a fight or drawing large amounts of attention to themselves.

_One day I'll be one of them_, Emily's thoughts were interrupted however as yet another water balloon said past her head. Emily moved slowly threw the tavern, trying to ignore the giggles from the girl who had thrown the water balloon, towards a lone figure, sitting in the far corner.

Shrugging off her pack Emily sat down across from the figure. Waiting patiently as the figure glanced up. Adjusting his glasses, Kaboto said coldly, "Do you want something?"

Looking nervously around the tavern, Emily mumble, "You know where Orochimaru-san is don't you?"

Kaboto nodded slowly, "I might, why?"

Emily smiled weakly "Well I need to talk to him, and . . . I have something to show him."

Rising slowly Kaboto began walking out of the tavern, turning a short distance from the entrance he looked back, "Are you coming?" With that Kaboto pushed open the tavern doors, stepping out just as two water balloons sailed over his head.

Emily caught up with Kaboto about halfway down the street, slipping her bag back onto her shoulder, falling into step with him.

"What's in the bag?" Kaboto's voice was quite, barley louder then a whisper, and cold as ice.

Emily looked up in surprise. "In . . . my bag? Why do you want to now what's in my bag?"

"You know the drill you stupid little girl, I want sure there's nothing your could 'accidentally'," and here the sarcasm in his voice was almost tangible, " hurt Lord Orochimaru with."

Slightly reluctantly Emily handed her bag to the older ninja, who began to rummage threw it with no regard for the fragility of the many items concealed in the satchel. Throwing several kunai knives and paper bombs onto the street behind them, Kaboto returned her bag to her just as they excited the narrow passageway that served as an entrance to the Sand Village.

"Now I'll take you to see Lord Orochimaru."

_Her brother turned slowly, kneeling by her side, "Are you okay?" _

_Her head nodding weakly, she staggered to her feet, just as manacle laughter erupted from behind them. Fearfully she watched her brother spin around hand flying to his dagger, as another group of ninja rushed forward._

With a roar of rage he drew his dagger and launched himself forward towards the oncoming men.

The Kage sat behind the desk that took up an entire wall of his office. A sudden knocking on the door caused him to momentarily look glance up before returning back to his paper. "Enter." Several seconds passed and then again the nock echoed around his office. Again, much louder this time the Kage called out, "Enter." Again nothing happened for several long seconds.

In frustration the Kage rose to his feet striding across the room towards the double doors. Just as he reached them however, the doors exploded inwards, causing the Kage to take a staggering step backwards.

The last thing he saw as the dust settled were the shattered bodies of two ANBU members, laying against the blood smeared walls. Just as the shock began to fade pain erupted in his chest. Seemingly from nowhere a sword had appeared, berried almost to the hilt in his chest. Falling backwards the edges of this vision began to go black. As his vision faded he heard the soft whisper of fabric, and the silhouette of a head blocked out his vision.

In a soft voice the figure murmured, "Looks like our business wasn't over."

With a sudden gasp, understanding dawned on the Kage, and then everything, faded into the darkness.

The bladed flashed with blinding speed before the first two men had stopped laughing, the dagger had berried itself in their throats and withdrawn again. Gurgling noises filled the air as the remaining men turned to flee.

_Watching the coldly he seethed his dagger turning slowly, he faced his sister, "Come on, it's time for us to leave."_

They'd been walking for almost an hour, Kaboto leading, Emily trialing behind, dragging her feet in the sand. Looking up Emily suddenly noticed the shadowy figure, standing atop the next dune.

With a sudden cry of pleasure, Emily raced forward, leading Kaboto far behind. As she approached the figure turned slowly, snake like eyes filling with grim amusement as they fell upon the young ninja struggling up the dune towards him.

Dropping down to one knee Orochimaru forced his sweetest smile. "Why if it isn't my favorite Academy Student." At that Emily shook her head blissfully unaware of the utter fakeness of Orochimaru's smile.

Beaming with the pride, similar to that a daughter would have when showing something precious to her father, Emily held out her headband. Cheeks flushing slightly as Orochimaru's smile widen slightly, eyes sparkling with genuine interest fro the first time.

"Well now Kaboto looks like our little girl is growing up." Kaboto rolled his eyes behind his glasses, remaining silent. "Well I think we should give her a graduation present don't you?"

Without waiting for an answer Orochimaru suddenly shot his head forward, sinking his teeth into Emily's neck. Almost as quickly as it had started it was over, Orochimaru standing again, Emily shaking, small dark circles forming around the bite.

With a whimper of pain Emily collapsed in the sand, shaking a little, eyes tightly closed. Smiling Kaboto kneeled beside her, placing two fingers against her neck, feeling the fait flicker of a pulse.

"Well Lord Orochimaru, she managed to survive the first stage, what are you going to do with her now?" Stooping down Orochimaru scooped up the shaking form of the little girl.

"Know Kaboto we're going to speed up this process and get my favorite little subordinate back into Sand." Rolling his eyes again Kaboto took the young girl out of his Lord's hands placing her gently back onto the sand. Muttering to himself Kaboto began performing a complicated jutsu.

"Oh Kaboto, one more thing," Orochimaru's voice had become much softer, and much more dangerous, "make sure this one lives." In the sand in-between them Emily writhed slowly, in the darkness of her pain, memories welled up, unbidden.

She clung to her brother's back, piggybacking a ride threw the waist high snowdrifts, the glow from the burning remains of their home filling the nights sky. Almost all night they traveled threw the snow, not once did her brother complain.

When she had grown to tiered to cling to his back anymore, her brother had scooped her up in his arms as if she weighed nothing. As the sun had risen over the snow-covered forest it had illuminated a figure standing on the crest of a hill.

The man had turned, hair fluttering slightly in the breeze, snake like pupils dilating slightly as they fell on the pair as they climbed the hill towards him.

Holding out on long fingered hand the mouths man opened as he hissed, "Come with me, I will guide you to a new life."


End file.
